Taken in the Night
by prplfairy
Summary: He had a bad feeling from the moment he woke up after their night apart.
1. Chapter 1

The sound of metal scrapping against metal was the first thing she heard upon regaining consciousness. She turned trying to find the source of the noise and discovered an older man sitting at a table with tools and knives. She tried not to panic, tried not to show how scared she was. She turns back and tries to shift to get comfortable but the cold cement floor and the brick wall at her back makes it difficult. The chains shift in her attempts and she knows her captor is aware that she has come to.

Her captor makes his way over to her and crouches down. She studies his features jaw sharp and clean shaven, pointed nose, but his eyes, they were what scared her the most, same shade blue as her Marty's but colder and angrier than his had ever been. He had a tattoo on his neck that was partially covered by his shirt, what she could see of it was horns with blood running down them and what appeared to be the top part of a skull. Her captor chose that moment to speak to her "You're probably wondering where you are and what I want with you. You will find out soon enough, in the meantime we need to get you cleaned up and probably some food in you." Kensi flinched when he reached for her arms to undo the restraints and fought the urge to vomit at the way he leered at her. "You're pretty but I prefer blondes as opposed to brunettes, though I can see why Martin fell for you." Kensi avoided looking at him but spoke "So I'm not here for your own personal pleasure." Her captor didn't speak again until he got her to a small bathroom and pointed "Freshen up and depending how you behave I may feed you. You are here for my own personal pleasure but not the in the sense you're thinking of." His cold blue eyes sparked with pure rage and it made her wonder if just maybe it had to do with Deeks, if maybe this guy was possibly his father or in some way related to him.

After washing up the best she could she turned toward her captor and was surprised that he had partially closed the door giving her a little privacy. She debated for a moment if she wanted to speak up and let him know she was finished or if she wanted to take advantage of this moment of privacy, she got her answer when he turned slightly asking if she was done, she could have lied and said she wasn't but thought better of it. "Yes I'm done" He moved from in front of the door to allow her to exit, once out of the bathroom she waited for him to take her and chain her back to the wall. Instead he led her to the table where the tools and knives were and put her in a chair that had restraints on it. "You behaved yourself so I will allow you to have something to eat." Kensi decided in that moment that the only way she could survive was to do as he said and not fight no matter how hard her instincts told her to fight, to find a way out.

Deeks pulled into his normal parking spot at OSP and looked around hoping to find Kensi's car and that he was just overreacting, it wasn't there. He walked in and noticed that Callen and Sam weren't at their desks, he headed for the gym hoping they were there. Callen and Sam were working out and talking about Kamran when Deeks walked up to them. "Everything ok Deeks" Sam asked concerned with how fidgety he appeared to be "Either one of you hear from Kensi yet" Deeks asked with a sinking feeling in his stomach. Callen and Sam looked at each other and turned back to Deeks "No we haven't, isn't she with you?" Callen asked him trying to figure out just what had their friend looking like he was on the verge of losing his mind. "No we took last night as our night to ourselves and usually meet for breakfast but she never showed up at the diner we always meet at." Sam jumped up "Come one lets go trace her cellphone and car before we assume something is really wrong." Deeks nodded and headed towards ops to talk to Nell and Eric. "Hey guys can y'all do me a favor and get the GPS coordinates for Kensi's phone and car?" Nell and Eric looked at him "Umm yea sure is there a problem?" Deeks sighed "I don't know yet.. I woke up with a bad feeling in my stomach and the fact that I can't get a hold of Kensi..." Eric nodded and started the search, a few minutes later he turned to Deeks "Both car and phone shows that she is at home." Callen and Sam looked at Deeks "Ok let's go to her house see if maybe she overslept or if she's sick"

Deeks got in the back seat of the challenger without protest and didn't speak the entire trip to her place. They pulled up outside her place and asked Deeks if anything looked out place outside. Deeks walked over to her car and looked in "Car looks fine and so does the exterior of the house." They all headed towards the door with Deeks leading them, he stopped in his track, the door was slightly ajar and Deeks felt a cold chill of fear run down his spine. "Guys the door." That was all he could manage to say. Callen grabbed his phone and called Hetty "We need a forensic team sent to Kensi's place." After telling Hetty what was going on he got off the phone and turned to Sam and Deeks "Alright let's go in and see if there's signs of a struggle." Callen walked in first and looked around "Hey Deeks you're here most the time.." Deeks cut him off "It doesn't look like there was a struggle." He walked further in and looked around her room and bathroom and walked back to the livingroom where Callen and Sam were "Nothing looks out of place so she was either taken while unlocking the door or he surprised her and she didn't have a chance to fight back." Deeks was headed towards the front door needing to get away from Sam and Callen before he broke down in front of them when Sam spoke up "Let's get back to OSP and have Eric check traffic cameras in the area and see if we can get an idea as to what happened."


	2. Chapter 2

No sooner had Kensi finished eating was the she chair she was in pulled away from the table, giving her captor enough room to stand a few feet in front of her. He watched her for a minute before turning back to the table grabbing a knife, one she recognized all too well. She had assumed she lost it in the field, now she knew that wasn't the case.

Kensi closed her eyes focusing on keeping her breathing under control as he watched her for a minute before stepping closer. He ran the tip of the blade along her cheek and down cutting her shirt off. She was thinking of Deeks and his warm loving eyes and their trip to mammoth when they decided to go all in when she felt the sting of the knife cutting through flesh. She swallowed down the urge to cry out from the pain.

Her captor spoke to her "Look at me" Kensi opened her eyes and looked up at him. She kept her expressions neutral as he cut her again and again. She could tell that he was starting to get mad cause she wasn't giving him the satisfaction of crying out in pain. He stopped cutting and turned and put the knife down and picked up a camera "As much as I would like to continue what I was doing, I would prefer it if Marty was here to watch." He took a few pictures of her then undid the restraints and walked her to the bathroom allowing her to clean the cuts.

She noticed that he had put bandages in the bathroom and figured it must have been when she was eating. She looked in the mirror and was thankful that they were shallow cuts but wondered how long it would be before he started cutting deeper. She finished and turned to the door "I'm done." He took her back to the wall she was on when she first woke up. He chained her back up and she looked at him "What's your name and why do you want to hurt Marty?"

Her captor spoke up "You can call me Elias." After speaking he walked away, Kensi leaned against the wall and resigned herself to the fact that no matter what questions she asked that he would never fully tell her what his problem was with Deeks. She listened to Elias movements around the room wishing to see warm loving blue eyes instead the the hollow ones she had just seen.

She must have fallen asleep thinking of the time her and Deeks had gone out to eat then went to the beach afterwards because the next thing she knows she doubling over gasping for air. She looks up to see Elias.

Elias had returned from giving his package to a kid to deliver at the precinct to discover Kensi sleeping. He walked over to her and kicked her in the stomach "Wake up, no sleeping yet." He watches in satisfaction as Kensi clutches her stomach and gasps and coughs through the pain. "It's only a matter of time before Marty joins us and then things really get fun." He turned to walk away when Kensi spoke up "No matter how hard you try you won't be able to break him." Elias turned to her "Trust me, what I have planned for the both you will break him and I will enjoy watching you both fall apart at the expense of each other."

Elias returned to the table and picked up a knife and started sharpening it. He thought of how much he hated Gordon for taking the one thing that mattered the most to him. He couldn't get his revenge on Gordon so he figured he'd take it out on Gordon's son. He didn't care that Martin Deeks was an innocent bystander in his grudge against Gordon, he couldn't help but think that he was partially the reason he didn't have what he had anymore. Just thinking of it had his blood boiling and he was itching to take his anger out on someone, but he knew he had to wait just one day at most and he would be able to unleash his fury for the first time in 37 years.


	3. Chapter 3

Deeks was beginning to feel suffocated. Everytime he made an attempt to get a few minutes to himself Sam always found something for him to do or he followed him. He didn't know how much more he could take til he snapped at the older agent. He thought he had finally managed to sneak away when they were going through old case files looking at who had just been released from prison. Callen and Sam had taken off upstairs to have Eric look for information on one of the guys.

He was in the locker room sitting on the bench when Sam walked in. Deeks didn't even bother looking at the older man as he slammed his locker and headed for the door, he turned back to Sam "Every time I turn around you're there and I'm beginning to feel a little suffocated." Sam gave Deeks a minute before following him into the gym "Look I don't have a good feeling about this whole thing. You and Kensi spend all your time together and I pretty sure y'all split your time between each others place right?" Deeks turned "We spend the majority of nights at my place, but we spend nights at her place also." Sam was almost afraid to ask his next question "If y'all had not taken the night off from each other whose house would y'all have gone to?" The look on Deeks face when he looks at Sam tells him what he already knew.

"We have been looking at traffic cameras in the area of Kensi's house only. Lets go have Eric search the ones near yours and see if which vehicle pops up near both places." Deeks nodded and followed him "So, you think if I had stayed with her they would have taken me too?" Sam stopped walking and turned "I don't know it would have been hard to take both of you at the same time unless they had a partner."

Sam started speaking before Eric had a chance to turn around "Check traffic cameras around Deeks place see if any vehicles match ones that have been in the area around Kensi's place." Eric started typing and the cameras came up "How far back do you want me to go?" Sam looked at Deeks then turned back to Eric "Far enough to find a pattern and determine if they were being followed."

They were leaving ops when Sam turned and asked Eric and Nell what they wanted for lunch. After writing the orders down Sam and Deeks headed out to get lunch, they had just gotten back in the car when Deeks phone went off. He groaned when he saw who was calling "Yea" was all he said "No I can swing by there and pick it up." He hung up and turned to Sam "That was Bates someone just dropped off an envelope addressed to me."

After getting a description of the person who dropped off the envelope, Deeks and Sam headed back to OSP. "You're not going to open it?" Deeks was turning the envelope over and looking at it "Not right now, I will though" Sam sighed before looking back at the road "You mean you will when you're alone" Deeks was having a hard time keeping is his emotions at bay "Is it so hard to want a few minutes to myself. Like I said earlier I feel suffocated with all the hovering." Sam had parked the car and they were heading inside when I finally spoke again "Like I told you before I have a bad feeling about this case. I get it ok if it was Michelle that was missing I would be losing my mind." Deeks stopped and turned to him "But it's not Michelle that's missing is it and I had a bad feeling this morning and you wanted to brush it off as nothing."

Deeks walked away from Sam, he wanted to open the envelope in private. He had just got done looking at the pictures and had unfolded the sheet of paper when he heard someone enter the armory. "I told you I needed a few minutes to myself." He was still trying to work up the courage to see what was written on the sheet of paper when the person spoke. "No you told Sam that you wanted to be alone not me." Deeks turned to find Granger instead of Sam "I guess I should have specified that I wanted everyone to leave me alone." Granger walked closer to him "I'm not here to coddle you ok I came to see if you had gotten anything useful from who ever sent you that." He glanced down at the letter "I haven't read the letter yet but I uh I looked at the pictures and umm.." He didn't know how to voice his thoughts so he just reached for them to hand to Granger.

 _Martin_ ,

 _Your father took something from me so I took something from you. I didn't want her but you weren't there this time so I had to change to plan b. I won't make promises of letting her go in exchange for you but I'm sure you wouldn't let her die alone now would you._

Deeks read the letter a couple more times before looking up at Granger. He was still looking at the pictures "Did anything in the background of these pictures stand out to you?" Deeks shook his head "There was something familiar about the photos but I can't figure it out." Granger handed the photos back to Deeks "You can't figure it out or you know and won't tell me?" Deeks sighed he had a vague idea of where she was being held but couldn't figure out how the place connected with his dad. He looked back down at the letter in his hands and looked back to Granger "I think I do but I don't want the team to storm the place in case it is where she is being held cause this guy could kill her." Granger nodded "How do you want to do this?" Deeks put the letter on the table "Overwatch that way if you don't hear back from me in 3hrs tops then we know that's where she is and he is with her." Granger thought about his plan for a minute "I suppose you're not going to give me the address for this place are you." Deeks gave Granger an empty smile "Not a chance cause if I know Sam he's going to get you to give up the plan and ask where I went. That way you can honestly say you don't know where I am and hopefully I'll have enough time to figure out what this guy wants with me." Granger couldn't believe he was actually agreeing to this "I'll just tell them that I had a couple agents escort you home and gave strict orders they were not to leave under any circumstances."


	4. Chapter 4

Callen and Sam were discussing what they had so far when Granger walked into the bullpen. Sam looked up "Where's Deeks?" Granger looked at him "I had Agent Johnson take him home and gave him strict orders not to leave Deeks for any reason." Sam eyed him trying to decide if he believed Granger or not. "Did you atleast find out what was in the envelop?" Granger sat in Deeks chair "It was just some pictures and a letter." Callen spoke up before Sam could "What did the letter say?" Granger turned "Honestly I don't know what the letter said. I asked if anything stood out in the background of the pictures but he said no and he told me the letter didn't say anything specific just basically a taunt to him." Sam was about to say something when Granger cut him off "Nell and Eric have the letter and pictures at this time."

Deeks had pulled up outside of the old abandoned building and parked the car. He took a quick look around before getting out of the car and heading around to the back of the building. The door was slightly cracked and he could hear humming he stood there for a moment listening to the song recognizing it as one that his mom loved. He pulled the door opened and entered with his hands up. He heard the chair scrape against the floor and heard the footsteps but wasn't expecting the hit to the face.

He didn't know how long he had been out but he was aware of the fact that he was tied to the wall. His first instinct was to look for Kensi and make sure she was ok, he found her chained to the wall adjacent to the one he was on. He was about to speak to Kensi when someone started speaking to him "Marty Deeks in the flesh. I have waited years for this moment." Deeks looked up and for the first time ever he understood what his father meant every time he said his eyes told the lie. The eyes staring right back him were the same shade of blue as his and that scared him and gave him hope at the same time. "You've waited years just to chain me to a wall and stare at me?" This time he expected the series of punches and braced himself for it. He heard Kensi suck in a breath but she never said a word or made a sound just watched on.

Granger wasn't sure Sam believed him but figured he could hold him off long enough to give Deeks time to do what he needed and get the information. He was about to go speak to Hetty when Eric came down the steps "We have something off the photos"

Sam was the first up the stairs to ops. Granger and Callen walked in at the same time. Sam being impatient started asking questions "Do you have location on Kensi? Did you figure out who took her?" before he could ask if they had a motive Nell cut him off "Slow down. We think the place she is being held in closed doors at least a decade ago." Callen had been studying each picture of Kensi as Nell spoke cut her off "It's an old bar the north side of the city. I hid out there once when I ran away from one of the foster homes I was in." Granger glanced at him "How can you be sure it's the same place?" Callen walked up to the screen and selected one of the pictures and zoomed in pointing at a drawing on the next to Kensi "I drew that." Sam took the opportunity to jump on the lead "Do you know how to get there?" He turned to Sam "It was so long ago and at night so not sure I remember right."

Granger looked between Callen and Sam then looked at Eric "Do me a favor and look for an overwatch signature." Sam spun around "Does Deeks know you've known her location all this time?" Eric looked up "The signal is coming from a location on the north side of the city"

Sam started to bark orders about getting a unit ready to go in to get Kensi when Granger cut him off "To answer your question no I didn't know where she was all along. Deeks requested I use overwatch and allow him to go in alone. We were suppose to wait 3hrs and locate him if I didn't hear from him." Sam sighed "You agreed to letting him go on his own with no back up?" Granger spoke in an assertive tone "Deeks knows what he's doing, we talked it over together. This was the only way we could think to do it to get what information we needed and to make sure that's where Kensi was." Sam looked like he was going to strangle Granger "Deeks tortured a man when he thought Kensi was dead. What makes you think he had everything under control when he went in there?"

Sam and Granger both jumped when Hetty said "That's enough! Sam if Granger thinks this was the right call to make then let it be. The only thing you can do now is go get both Blye and Deeks back." Callen spoke up "Did Deeks make any comment about how we were suppose to go in?" Granger shook his head "No but I think we should go in quietly." Callen nodded "ok I think we should also wait til we are closer to that 3hrs mark before heading that way that he has time to find out who this guy is and what he wants." He looked at Sam and could tell he wasn't happy but was going along with the plan.

Kensi watched as Elias walked back to the table. She turned her attention back to Deeks and looked him over wishing she could be right next to him. He turned and looked at her and tried smile but it looked more like a grimace. "Hey remember that time you spent like 3hrs in overwatch waiting for the suspect to make a move." Kensi just looked at him for a moment before realizing that he wasn't reminiscing but that he was trying to tell her the team would be there soon. She chuckled and responded "I was so bored sitting there wishing I had brought something to snack on." She glanced back over to Elias and watched as he inspected all the blades. She hoped the team showed up before Elias did whatever he had planned to do to them.


	5. Chapter 5

Deeks watched Elias inspect the blades realizing he didn't know his name he spoke "What's your name?" Deeks waited for him to respond "Does it matter in the end who I am" Deeks leaned back against the wall "I think I at least deserve to know the name of the man who is planning to kill me and my girlfriend." Elias looked at him "Your mom never mentioned me?" Deeks shook his head "You think my old man was the type to allow her to mention anyone else or even think about the past."

Kensi watched as Elias hesitated before speaking "Not even after he went to prison?" She watched Deeks as he shook his head and responded "No, never had time to talk about the past since she was working 2 or 3 jobs trying to support me. Then again I wouldn't know if she talked about you since I don't know your name."

Elias was quiet as he thought about what Deeks said "My name is Elias." He watched as a smirk spread across Deeks face "A religious name for a guy who has little morals."

Kensi doesn't know if Deeks saw the shift in his demeanor like she did but she knew what was coming. She cringed with every swing Elias took at Deeks and held back her gasps when Elias drug the knife down Deeks arm.

Elias took a step back and just looked at Deeks "Your father never deserved your mother. I knew what kind of man he was from the beginning." Deeks looked up at him "You couldn't have changed her mind no matter what you said or did. Just like now no matter what you do is going to change things, the past is the past and choices were made." Elias turned and looked at Kensi "You're right I can't change things but I can make you feel the same pain I felt." Deeks started struggling against his restraints as he watched Elias walk towards Kensi.

Kensi knows what's coming and sees the anger in his eyes as he kicks his foot out connecting with her side. She tries to swallow her gasp but the second and third kick come to quickly and she's gasping for air. Elias stops for a moment and turns to Deeks "The way you feel now is the way I felt when I saw your mom in public trying to cover the bruises that Gordon left on her." Deeks looked at Elias "The thing about our job is you come to expect the worse in people and honestly nothing you do right now could be the worse than anything either one of us has ever experienced." Elias turns his attention back to Kensi "I doubt that."

Kensi looks at Deeks then at Elias "He's right, we know it's inevitable with our careers. We've accepted that one day one of us might not make home from our job." Kensi watched as the anger returned to Elias face and he turned back to the table, returning with what looked like a dagger. "You have accepted that you may lose each other but are you prepared for it to happen today." Deeks spoke up "I'm going to assume that you plan on killing her in front of me then killing me."

Granger looked at the clock and turned to Callen and Sam alright we got 30 minutes til the 3hr mark. "Let's get ready to leave and make sure we have an ambulance on the way." Sam turned to Nell "Make sure there are two in case both Kensi and Deeks are in bad shape." Nell nodded "I will let them know to approach without sirens."

Granger Callen and Sam arrived at the diner. "Do we go in now or wait a few minutes?" Sam asked impatiently. Granger turned "We wait for back up to get here. Then we go in." Sam spoke while looking over the area "We might not have time to wait, heck for all we know it's already too late." Callen turned "You mean to tell me you have no faith in Deeks ability to stall this guy?" Sam shook his head "You saw the pictures of Kensi I don't think this guy would take to kindly to Deeks talking so much. This guy targeted Deeks for a reason and it's personal." Callen looked at Granger and was about to speak when Granger nodded his head "You two take the front I'll take the back and Sam don't do anything stupid."

Granger was just approaching the back of the diner when Eric spoke over coms "Guys I might have identified the guy who has Kensi and Deeks. Elias Montgomery age 62. In and out of prison for assault and the last time he was in he got extra time for assaulting a fellow inmate." Eric paused as he pulled up information on the inmate Elias had attacked "Um guys there's a very big chance Deeks knows this guy. Or at least he's heard of the guy." Sam was growing impatient listening to Eric ramble "Who did he assault Eric?" Nell spoke up "Gordon Brandel, Deeks father. Or at least the man listed as his father on his birth certificate." The voices inside the diner got louder and Granger was starting to get worried "You guys in position?" Callen looked at Sam and then responded "Yes, you want to go in first?"

Granger entered the diner as silently as he could and came up behind the bar. "NCIS hands where I can see them." Granger watched as Elias acted as if he was going to comply then lunged towards Deeks. Granger fired two rounds hitting Elias in the shoulder and neck.

Sam approached Deeks as he told Eric to get the medics in there. He was about to remove the dagger when Callen stopped him "Don't take it out." Sam dropped his hand back down and turned to Kensi.

Kensi struggled against her restraints wanting to get to Deeks. She needed to know he was ok, that his wound wasn't fatal.


	6. Chapter 6

Granger watched as paramedics loaded Kensi and Deeks on stretchers and wheeled them out to the ambulances. Sam volunteered to ride with them to the hospital leaving Granger and Callen to wrap things up. Granger turned and looked around the abandoned bar, noticing the table with stuff on it he walked over to it.

Granger slid some gloves on and picked up a knife and inspected it before placing it back on the table. He noted the various types of knives and tools scattered along with a few newspaper clippings, old photos of a young woman and what Granger assumed was Deeks birth certificate.

Callen walked up next to Granger and grabbed an article about a child shooting his father. Callen looked at Granger "He's been keeping tabs on him since he was a kid." Granger looked at him "Appears so, which means he's had years to plan this out and now our job is to figure out exactly what he wanted with Deeks." Callen nodded "Well whatever it was involved his father since they had some kind of altercation while in the same prison."

Kensi was attempting to sneak out of her room when Sam caught her "Have you been discharged?" Kensi spun around and groaned "I need to know how Deeks is and the nurse won't tell me anything" Sam helped Kensi back into her room "He's going to be ok. I know you may not want to talk about it but we need to know what happened." Kensi leaned back in the bed and sighed "I guess I should start from the beginning. I uh, I got home from work and I knew something off but before I could get my gun out someone came up behind me and injected me with something that knocked me out. When I came to I was chained to the wall and the dude who took me was at a table sharpening knives. I shifted trying to get comfortable and the chains clinked letting him know I was no longer out. He got up and came to me, he undid the chains and showed me to a bathroom where I could go and freshen up. He led me to the table instead of back to the wall and restrained me to a chair leaving one arm free allowing me to use it to eat." The nurse entered the room interrupting them.

Sam and Kensi made there way to the waiting room to wait til someone notified them on Deeks. Kensi finished telling Sam everything that happened up to when they got there. Sam was silent the whole time letting her go at her own pace. "Elias and Gordon had some kind of altercation while they were in the same prison resulting in extra time for Elias maybe that's why he targeted Deeks." Kensi tried to shake her head but it hurt "No this thing goes farther back than that. It goes back to before Deeks was born. At least that what it sounded like." Sam turned to her "What do you mean back before Deeks was born?" Kensi was quiet for a minute before turning to him "He asked Deeks if his mother ever mentioned him." Sam spoke while reaching for his phone to call Callen "What Eric said makes sense now." Before Kensi could ask what he meant by that he was talking to Callen.

Callen was scanning over one of the articles when his phone started to ring. He grabs his phone not bothering to check who is calling him "Callen." He stops reading the article when he hears Sam "Remember what Eric said about there being a possibility that Deeks might know the guy?" "Yea, I don't know if he actually did but this Elias guy kept tabs on him from the time he was a kid." Callen said. He listened as Sam spoke "Kensi said he asked Deeks if his mother or father ever mentioned him. So whatever reason this guy had for doing what he did has to do with his mother." Callen reached for the copy of a birth certificate seeing that Gordon's name was crossed out and Elias's name written in pen above it "He thinks Deeks is his kid. I'll see if forensics will the test to see if there is a paternal connection between them." He waited for Sam to respond "I hope it comes back no familial match cause the last thing Deeks needs is to learn the man who kidnapped his girlfriend was his father."

Kensi was starting to get impatient waiting on an update on Deeks condition. Her mind kept thinking up the worse no matter how positive she tried to be. She knew Sam kept glancing at her every few minutes to make sure she wasn't going to do something drastic. Just as she was about to get up and go to the nurses station to ask if there was anything knew on his condition a Dr. walked in asking for the family of Martin Deeks. Kensi jumped up approaching him "That would be me." The Dr. introduced himself "I'm Dr. Jaeger, the surgeon who operated on Martin. It was touch and go for a moment but he made it through surgery. The dagger pierced his lung and he has some minor nerve damage to his right arm. He's in the ICU for now but we're hoping that we don't have to keep him there for too long." Kensi listened to everything the Dr. had to say and tried to keep her fear hidden when the Dr. said Deeks was in the ICU. She didn't realize the Dr. was waiting for her to say something until Sam spoke "Thank you Dr. Are we able to see him?" Kensi looked at the Dr. Jaeger hoping he would say yes. She didn't care if he wasn't awake she just needed to see him and know he was still alive. "Yes you can. I'll have a nurse come get you and take you to him once he is settled."

Sam called Callen and Granger to let them know that Deeks was out of surgery while Kensi just waited impatiently for the nurse to come get her. Sam turned to her "Callen said he would call Nell and update her on Deeks and have her tell the others." He watched her for a moment before turning and waiting for the nurse.

Callen had just hung up from updating Nell on Deeks condition and turned to Granger "Are we about done here?" Between the memories of what lead him here all those years ago and what happened today he wanted to put as much distance between him and the abandoned bar. After Granger told him they could go they left and headed to the hospital.


End file.
